Positive Reinforcement
by PaperCutVictim
Summary: Praising Tomoya for being able to wake up on his own was unlikely to be the wisest thing Tomoyo had done this morning, but granting his request for a reward for doing so might likely have been dumber.


DISCLAIMER: Nope, still don't own Clannad. Most likely never will. I shall retire to my emo corner now.

* * *

><p>"Tomoya..."<p>

Was it his imagination or did Tomoyo's voice have a slightly whiny edge to it? He rather liked the sound of it, as it was rare for the usually stubborn, assertive girl to act in such a manner.

"Hm?" he replied, feigning sleepiness.

"I know you're faking. Get up or we're going to be late."

Tomoya cracked open an eye to look at Tomoyo's petulant, blushing expression as she lay beside him in his bed. She'd been lying there after she had made the mistake of praising him for getting up on his own without her there to wake him, and had granted his request for a reward. He had decided, to her surprise, that his reward would be pulling her into bed with him.

"Just five more minutes," he said, tightening his hold on her waist and bringing her closer to him as he closed his eyes.

"Stop that!" she yelped, unable to fully disguise the slight wavering of embarrassment in her voice. "Ah! And stop trying to molest me!" Tomoyo's exclamation was followed by a swat to a hand that had attempted to wander up her uniform skirt.

Cracking open his eyes again as he grinned with unfeigned amusement, he pointed out, "You're a tough girl, Tomoyo. If you really didn't want this, wouldn't you be more than capable of beating me up and leaving?"

"B-But you're my boyfriend... I wouldn't want to hurt y- Kyaa! (_Kyaa?_ Tomoya thought with more than a bit of amusement.) I said stop! It's too early for this!"

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "So you'd be okay with this if it were later in the day?"

Tomoyo huffed and averted her eyes, a scowl etched onto her features. "Well... Maybe... We _are_ dating, after all... And besides, I'm a healthy young woman... It's only natural... so it's not like I don't get those urges too..."

"Ah ha," Tomoya said, grinning broadly. "So the great Sakagami Tomoyo has a perverted side too."

She glared at him. "Where exactly did the 'the great' part come from?"

"Dunno, it just sounded nice. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"No."

"Hm. How about 'the incredible Sakagami Tomoyo'?"

"No."

"How about 'give me a kiss'?"

"Ye- Er, no."

"Ah, but you were about to say 'yes'."

"Shut up, we're going to be late because of you. And stop trying to reach up my skirt, you're not distracting me enough to get away with it."

"Damn. Just when I was about to touch some cotton too."

"There isn't any cotton to touch."

"Oh? Going without underwear? My, that's bold-"

"It's lace, you pervert!"

"Ooh, naughty. And you like me because I'm a pervert."

"No I don't."

"Sure you do."

"No I don't. I like you for many different reasons; you being a pervert unfortunately just happened to come as part of the package."

"You're so brutally honest."

"I pride myself on honesty."

"So, can we kiss?"

"...Fine, but we better make it quick. We're going to be late."

"I'll try."

"No you won't."

"You're right. I won't."

* * *

><p><em>Fin<em>

* * *

><p>Really short, I know. Truthfully, this was not supposed to be a standalone. This was originally part of a fic I was writing (Tomoyo x Tomoya, if you couldn't guess), but it hit the mother of all brick walls during the writing process. I eventually realized that it would have fit much better in a manga type format... and seeing how my drawing has never graduated beyond crude stick figures, I don't think that's happening any time soon. XD Nevertheless, I wanted to put this one up because it was hands down my favorite. Time-wise, this would be after Tomoyo and Tomoya start dating, but before all the drama starts when she becomes student council president. I realize the interaction may seem pretty similar to my other fic Embarrassing Moments, but it's how I imagine them, and besides, it's hilarious to write. XD Tomoya in a teasing mood is a blast to write, and besides, Tomoyo-chan can be so cute. ^_^<p>

If you've made it this far, please leave a review and let me know what you think. Flames will be bottled and saved for cold days, and constructive criticism is always welcome. 'Til next time, and thanks again!


End file.
